


love grows here

by heracotta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Minor Bokuaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heracotta/pseuds/heracotta
Summary: The first time Akaashi saw him was a few weeks after the new semester has started. Akaashi figured that he's a first year, considering how he never had seen him before and this library is like a second home to Akaashi. Besides, he is very hard to miss. He’s tall, like really tall. That’s one. His complexion also pale, paired with the pale blonde hair, a little long and wavy, and he wears glasses that makes him look really sharp and smart.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	love grows here

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is more like an experiment to me, writing about a relationship from a third person view? Something like that? It's not beta-d and there's probably a lot of mistakes but the ideas come crashing in my head I need to write them all out and fast before they are gone :S :S
> 
> It's not great, but enjoy!
> 
> p/s: The formatting is so tricky, its line height is all over the place please forgive me :(

The first time Akaashi saw him was a few weeks after the new semester had started. Akaashi figured that he's in his first year, considering how he had never seen him before and this library is like a second home to Akaashi. Besides, he is very hard to miss. He’s tall, like really tall. That’s one. His complexion is also pale, paired with the pale blonde hair, a little long and wavy, and he wears glasses that makes him look really sharp and smart.

When the blonde guy approached him to get his library card activated and good to go, Akaashi swore he smells like baby powder plus something sweet and that it is really cute, he thought. He was correct about being the first year too. Akaashi also learned that his name is Tsukishima Kei.

* * *

Tsukishima frequents the library like it’s his second home. He also has some kind of fixed schedule being there, so consistent that Akaashi somehow memorized it. Tsukishima seems to have most classes on Mondays and Tuesdays with probably just one class on Friday, if Akaashi calculated everything right. Not that he actually calculated, just some idle thoughts passed by. Akaashi loves observing. He watches people and there is always something interesting to see how people go around, living and existing. Library is an interesting place to do this too. Watching the things they do, the things that make them laugh (or in a couple of cases, cry). It is definitely interesting when it’s around exam weeks, with Akaashi himself busy with his own studying. Everyone seems to work with one mind, burying their faces in the books, all frowning and concentrating.

Tsukishima is a quiet guy. He doesn’t talk a lot, his voice is quiet and the way he does things is silent too. When he arrives at the library, he would go straight to his favorite spot far behind and away from everyone else, near the huge window. It’s the most secluded place in the library if you’re not counting in between shelves but those are no place to sit and study or do homeworks. Still, it’s a spot where Akaashi can watch Tsukishima.

Tsukishima moves in such an elegant way that Akaashi admires. Not that he’s robust, he is careful with his movements too but Tsukishima seems like he’s doing it while modeling and it's so beautiful and it captures not only Akaashi’s attention, but others too. Tsukishima admirers frequent the library too, not to study though. They are mostly trying to get Tsukishima to join them and pay attention to them but he is having none of it. There was one time Tsukishima’s admirers got too excited and noisy, Akaashi had to walk himself to Tsukishima’s spot and asked them to kindly leave.

Tsukishima thanked him with so much softness and politeness in his voice, so opposite of his cold demeanor, making Akaashi felt warmth in his heart and he can’t help to genuinely smile at the first year, earning himself a small teeny weeny smile from Tsukishima, and that is too cute Akaashi might’ve squeal. Okay, maybe he did squeal. Internally.

* * *

Akaashi knows Kuroo Tetsurou. He is his own upperclassman, studying the same major as his. Kuroo can be easily described as a fun, friendly and playful guy. He easily mingles with the shy and introverts, he's funny, he's entertaining and he's sure as hell attractive. If messy-spiky bedhair, lazy eyes and smirks are your thing. He’s gorgeous and handsome. His fans are the living proof. Well, Kuroo does not frequent the library. He comes around during exam weeks, mostly, or when he needs to borrow some intimidating-looking, thick books for a few weeks and beyond its due date. It was pretty hilarious to see how Kuroo stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Tsukishima in the far back. He came in to return his borrowed books and requested to borrow some others. Kuroo turned around and walked towards the section where Tsukishima always sits. It didn’t even have to take ten steps, Kuroo saw Tsukishima from afar and it was enough to petrify him for a little more than a minute. Okay, not that serious, no medical emergency needed.

It was even more hilarious to watch Kuroo’s effort to get closer to Tsukishima, and how oblivious the latter was to Kuroo’s grand gestures trying to approach him. Kuroo started coming to the library often. He would pick the seats 3 rows apart from Tsukishima. For a few weeks he stayed away like that. Close to the third week, Kuroo switched his seat to the row exactly in front of Tsukishima. Oblivious Tsukishima was really a hard thing to watch because he’s that cute and sometimes he just wants Tsukishima to notice it!

Kuroo had once asked him if he knew Tsukishima’s schedule but Akaashi was tight lipped.

Until one day, Akaashi saw Kuroo make a bold move talking to Tsukishima directly. What was more surprising to him was that Tsukishima turned bright pink as Kuroo approached and talked to him. It was a sight to see. A beautiful one, and adorable one.

Slowly, the pattern in Tsukishima’s schedule changes. He still frequents the library like he ever does but now he leaves one hour early from his usual pattern, and he doesn’t come on Saturday anymore. Akaashi guesses that it has something to do with Kuroo. This new pattern went on for a few weeks, until the first semester breaks.

* * *

Students are usually home during breaks but Akaashi lives nearby and he likes being in the library, that was why he asked to work part-time there in the first place. The University’s library is open half-day during breaks. Akaashi usually sees postgraduate students during this time or those who live far away or those who don't bother to return home. It surprised Akaashi, but at the same time didn’t; when Tsukishima came to the library during this time. He still sat at his usual place, borrowed a couple of books and tried to do his homeworks (or maybe exercises). He said try because Akaashi could see how Tsukishima would lose in thoughts after around 30 minutes reading or studying. He would just stare at the same page for a long, long time until he catches himself drifting away. He would try to get back to studying business and Akaashi said try, because Tsukishima will get lost again.

Akaashi could feel that something was wrong and he had a lot of guesses in his head but Akaashi wouldn’t pry. He won’t ask, considering the only exchanges he had with Tsukishima was dealing with books and library things but he felt like he wanted to do something. Something small, probably a risk, a gamble that it would put that little cute smile on Tsukishima’s face again. So Akaashi baked.

He baked brown sugar cookies and thumbprint cookies filled with strawberry jam. He made quite a batch, for himself, his family and a portion for Tsukishima. Akaashi packed the cookies in two cute brown paper cookie bags with pale yellow stripes. He folded the cookie bags neatly and clipped it with a moon-shaped wood clip. When Tsukishima came to the library the next day, Akaashi called his name for the first time - not about library things. Tsukishima was confused - understandable - when Akaashi pushed the cookie bags towards him, all smiling and said it’s for him.

Tsukishima touched the cookie bags gingerly, like he’s not allowed to touch but he wanted to. He asked for reasons and Akaashi could do nothing but be honest. Not like he should do any other things like lying. ‘ _ You looked distracted and lost energy quite a bit, so I hope these sweet treats would bring back some of the energy and focus in you, _ ’. It was worth it, because the small, teeny weeny smile was back and Akaashi was happy.

* * *

The cookies were a temporary solution, Akaashi noticed. Tsukishima was back in that lost state a week after that. Now he really wants to know why. Kuroo wasn’t around at this time and considering how persistent he was before the breaks, Akaashi can’t help to wonder if the down state of Tsukishima was caused by Kuroo.

The break still has two weeks to go but Kuroo came to the library again. He walked carefully and slowly, spotting Tsukishima at his usual spot and went to him. For someone who had been lost in thoughts, Tsukishima surprisingly quick to notice his presence and he moved so fast, he managed to shove all his items into the bag and bolted away before Kuroo could approach him. It surely shocked Kuroo, leaving him to stand still and speechless - and it shocked Akaashi too. Akaashi guessed he was correct about his main theory.

Tsukishima still comes the next day, despite his abrupt move to leave the library before. Only today, he picked another spot, closer to the busiest part of the library. Akaashi could guess the reasons for him pulling that move but then again, Akaashi wouldn’t pry.

Kuroo came too. Instead of going to Tsukishima like the day before, he went straight behind the counter to sit on small comfy cushions that were placed lower than the counter. He wanted to hide, but he also wanted to look after Tsukishima - he said. Akaashi didn’t know why but Kuroo was freely telling the story of him and Tsukishima. Perhaps he’s trying to shed some burden off his shoulder or maybe to get second opinions? 

Apparently they’re in the process of getting together when Kuroo slightly blew that up. He and Tsukishima were planning to go to a venue as a proper first date and they have planned it far ahead. “You really can’t trust drunks,” Kuroo said. He went drinking with his classmates and for some dumb reasons he got into a competition that ends him with too much alcohol in the system. It escalated to someone coming on to him and they went home together. In a convincing tone and voice, Kuroo insisted that he didn’t do anything with the person. His classmate apparently passed out on the couch, too wasted to even attempt a sexy time and Kuroo wasn’t in any better state either. 

He woke up the next day groggy and hungover, greeted by a doorbell and very upset Tsukishima. It was supposed to be the day they’re going to the venue they’ve been planning prior, but due to his carelessness, he got caught up in that bad situation and Tsukishima misunderstood the situation. obviously, after seeing a half-naked person on Kuroo’s couch.

The rest was history.

“He’s been losing in his thoughts,” Akaashi helped. “If anything I don’t think he’s angry. He's… probably just sad. He needs reassurance,”. When Kuroo questioned how he was going to do that if Tsukishima kept pushing him away, Akaashi told him to try. If he wants Tsukishima, he will have to try.

* * *

The next few days felt like watching a love drama for Akaashi. He saw Kuroo make the move to approach Tsukishima again. Tsukishima didn’t run out this time but he just kept his head down and didn’t seem to offer a reply. He didn’t push Kuroo away either, so Akaashi thought that’s a good thing. Kuroo kept a close distance while talking, it’s like reassuring a sulking kid. He didn’t linger long either, he squeezed Tsukishima's hand once before Tsukishima slowly pulled it back and Kuroo left afterwards. 

Kuroo repeated the same gesture on the next day he came to library again, but this time he’s able to hold Tsukishima’s hand on the table, rubbing gentle circles and squeezed it from time to time, all the while talking quietly to Tsukishima like he’s never tired of it.

When the next day came, both of them moved back to their spot but this time with Kuroo at Tsukishima’s side, able to hold him even closer. Kuroo kept his voice low, they didn’t really do any studying or reading much, just getting engaged in small, quiet talks. He could see Tsukishima nodded once, or twice and actually talked to him back even though it’s not as much as Kuroo.

Tsukishima came early the next day and he waited by the counter for Akaashi. Akaashi had been placing the returned books to their respective shelves and only saw Tsukishima when he’s done. It’s for other non-library related tasks but this time Tsukishima put two cute baby-blue cake boxes with moon patterns around it. The boxes had small windows on and Akaashi could see two pretty cake slices in it.

“This is for you,” Tsukishima pushed the boxes gently towards him. “For the cookies,”. Akaashi was a little stunned at unexpected gifts that he unintentionally stared at Tsukishima for such a grand gesture. He stopped staring and flicked his gaze back to the boxes when Tsukishima started twiddling with his fingers. “And… for talking with Kuroo-san,”. At this admission, Akaashi can see how red Tsukishima’s face is, it’s so cute, he felt like giving Tsukishima’s cheek a loud peck just to see how much more flustered he can be.

* * *

Akaashi returned home to the sound of TV and Bokuto was sitting on the couch, watching the news. At the sound of the door he turned to Akaashi and gave him the cute grin Akaashi will never get tired of. Bless cute people. Akaashi got rid of his shoes and coat, placed the cake boxes on the kitchen counter and walked over to Bokuto to plop himself on top of him instead of beside him - an ‘Oof’ came out of Bokuto but he proceeded to pull Akaashi closer to him and hugged him tight.

They went like that for ten minutes or so, content with the presence of each other. Akaashi loves this. He loves Bokuto. He can appreciate beautiful, handsome, gorgeous and cute people, but in the end Bokuto checks all of those boxes and he loves everything about him.

The TV news didn’t seem to show anything that interests Bokuto anymore, so he started talking.

“One of my teammates recently got himself a boyfriend, and we’re all so shocked!” Akaashi frowned at this, lifted his head to look at Bokuto. Bokuto felt him moving so he looked down from TV to Akaashi and gave him a smile.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“What? Oh! No! It’s not bad. We’re just shocked because he looks like he’s a ladies man! He’s really handsome, you know, tanned skin, spiky hair - messy but looks like a style -, bedroom eyes and all smirks. He can talk about a fish and the ladies laugh like it’s the funniest thing ever. If I talk about the same thing they probably look at me and say ‘shut up Bokuto about the fish’,”

Akaashi hums in response and Bokuto just continued, “We’ve actually seen the guy a few times. He’s pretty? But also a little cute? And if he dresses in suits he becomes handsome? I don’t know Keiji. That guy is unique. We all thought wow that’s not fair. That’s just a super good looking couple!!”

“You’re godly handsome too, Kou. Don’t forget that,”

“And you’re insanely beautiful, Keiji,”

“We’re good looking couple,”

“Yep! Oh! But then the guy stopped coming for a while, my teammate got really sad.” Akaashi can hear a pout when Bokuto says that. He’s genuinely felt sad for the teammate, what a big, warm heart.

“Do you know why?”

“Um! My teammate screwed up,”

Akaashi made a questioning noise at that, so Bokuto answered the unspoken question. “He got super drunk one day and brought someone home. They ended up not doing anything because they’re too wasted for that,”

Akaashi slowly got up from lying on top of Bokuto to sitting position, looking at Bokuto. “The boyfriend found out?”

“Um! They’re supposed to go to onsen that day but my teammate slept through the day. The guy came to his house, saw the other person… half naked!!," Akaashi coughs at that. "My teammate said he just left. Didn’t say anything. Silent treatment. It’s a misunderstanding of course, but I think my teammate was at fault as well. I think he forgets he planned the first date. He moped around, it's getting annoying,” Bokuto ended it with a laugh. Akaashi knows he’s not annoyed at all. He could see the fondness in his eyes, like there’s something about the story that makes him feel mushy. Akaashi's back lying on top of him again.

“That can’t be good for your team. Did he get back up?”

“Yes! I told him! He can’t go around like that? I said go meet him! Go apologize! He needs to know! I asked him if he loves the guy--” Bokuto looked down at Akaashi and touched his cheek gently “when he said he loves him so much, I can’t explain how in love he looked.” And he kissed Akaashi’s forehead.

“Like, I have pain in my chest, thinking if they can’t get back together. I told him to go get him, so I think he went? Usually we drink or have lunch when we’re free but he always leave early. At least for a week!”

“So all good?”

“I think so? I saw the guy again, and oh! He gave me something, wait” Bokuto immediately got up, forgetting Akaashi was practically lying on him so when he moved away he dropped Akaashi on the couch like a limp fries. Akaashi chuckled quietly and then Bokuto came back with two familiar baby blue boxes in hand.

“He said to take this. They’re cakes! He thanked me for talking to Kuroo,”

“Your teammate is Kuroo?”

“Yep!”

Wordlessly Akaashi got up and took his own two boxes of cakes to Bokuto. Bokuto went wide eyed at the sight, recognizing the boxes.

“YOU GOT THEM TOO? Wait, you know the guy?!”

“Tsukishima. Somehow Kuroo talked to me about that, I don’t know why,”

Bokuto’s expression afterwards was so hilarious and it made Akaashi burst out laughing. He never laughed out loud. It’s not just Bokuto’s expression, but to find out the coincidence that both of them helped Kuroo - in a way - to fix the mistakes and got cakes from Tsukishima in return. It’s a beautiful thing. To love, to be loved in return, watching love, helping love and learning from love.

* * *

“Hey Keiji,”

“Hmm?”

“If I messed up, I'd still want to talk to you. Please don’t push me away when that happens?”

“If we messed up,” Akaashi corrected him.

“Uh?”

“If we messed up, we’ll talk to each other and we'll work on it,” Akaashi supplied. "It's a give and take, Kou"

“Um!”

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuto gets Kuroo to do double dates with him after.  
> And their friendship grows there.


End file.
